magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bird Soldier
Bird Soldier Japanese Title: 超光部隊バードソルジャー English Title: Super Light Force Bird Soldier 'First Movie: Bird Soldier -DARK CLOUD-' Airdate: September 22, 2006 19×× age … The meteorite falls to Yamanaka. The egg of the living thing of insect space adhered to the meteorite. The living thing of space kept secretly expanding Timyac underground. Insects will begin to expand the ground and the life environment underground of the saturation in ten years. It has a hard armor， and insects’ conventional arms are useless though power is not strong. There were above all a lot of numbers. The United Nations that fears the panic secretly organizes Teraproject and elite force Bardosoljar. Bardored (Akagawa clearness) that applies and became Bardosoljar mistakenly fires Shiraishi Ma and the Japanese yellow rose summer sea while pursuing the insect that appears in the park. Bardoshistem where the applicant is not and remains is built into two people because of the life prolongment. And， two people were to have decided to become Bardosoljar because the victim more than this was not put out. 'Second Movie: Bird Soldier -BRIGHT SKY-' Airdate: October 13, 2006 Bird white (Marina) has been injured by fight with insect that evolved. Natsmi and Sayaca that worries about it. Bird soldier to discover in such and insect’s nest and toward site. The insect of the great strength attacks it though it attacks ..nest.. to carry it out ..combustion... Bird soldier that cannot compete at all. And， Bird red (Sayaka) attacks intensively， it is caught up， and it flies the right hand. Is that Bird yellow (Natsumi) that sees it drives recklessly， and consulting and the doubt and Hara fell into one side of ， defense by the jet braid. Queen insect that finally shows appearance. Can the peaceful world be really regained from insects?? 'Third Movie: Bird Soldier 2nd Stage -Rising-' Airdate: April 13, 2007 Five years have passed since their last battle， but humans start to witness a series of strange events beyond mortal knowledge again. These freak events， called ”Third Attraction”， are caused by ”Yoh-ma”， evil force from another world. To investigate the bizarre phenomena and prepare for new fight against the power behind them， Tera Project reunites the members of the corps ”Bird Soldier”. As Bird White， Bird Yellow and Bird Blue are now stationed at different sections， three cadets are recruited for the mission; they are Hitomi Kida， Chizuru Aoi and Kento Ginga， new Bird Soldiers. New girl soldiers make full use of their special power and team against the evil force， but.... 'Fourth Movie: Bird Soldier 2nd Stage -Sunset-' Airdate: April 27, 2007 Five years after the soldiers’ fierce battle， another enemy attacks the Earth - they are three super-powered aliens ”Emperions”. Superlight Corps Bird Soldier is re-formed by Tera Project. However， the girl soldiers can do nothing before overwhelming power of Emperions， and they are beaten during the first contact with the enemy troopers. But Dr. Himekawa conducts a special training program with a new transforming device he has invented for the Bird Soldier! The girls are ready for their second and final battle against Emperions. 'Fifth Movie: Science Team Bird Soldier White' Airdate: September 26, 2008 The one and only female Bird Soldier White loses her best friend Dr. Kitahara while fighting Galladine. Pledging revenge， White sets foot alone in Galladine’s hideout. In front of her appears Dr. Kitahara， now revived as Dr.Wildcut. Baffled and reluctant to fight her old best friend， White gets damaged by Galladine’s snake specters. Bitten all over her body， White is now weak and hurt... Her knockdown skill， Weatherly Ninja Stars， is reciprocated on her， with stars piercing through her body， rendering her shivering senseless. Whipped hard， her costume is ripped to shredded thread and she is almost deranged to pulp. The tentacles of snake specters splash poisonous venom on wounded White. Screaming， White searches for a chance to turn the table around， but now she is subjected to domination tortures， Bird White keeps on fighting for her life. But， she is yet to learn the cynical end in wait for her. 'Sixth Movie: Bird Soldier (Sexual Dynamite Heroine version)' Airdate: September 11. 2015 The five courageous soldiers of Bird Soldiers fight against Gaister， who plan to destroy Earth. The leader of the Bird Soldier， Professor Namba， flies to Brazil to attend a World Peace Conference with Red， Black， and Yellow. Bird White (Kasumi Shiratori) and Bird Blue (Natsuki Kaien) must stay at the base. Belcschlange uses this chance to attack Bird White， who made a scar on her face， instead of attacking the World Peace Conference. White shows up to save Blue， who was getting attacked by the Spider Gaister. But Octopus Gaister sucks all of her energy out and her transformation dispels! Although White succeeds on escaping from them， she cannot get out of the area because of a barrier. The beautiful fighter is captured and tortured by Belcschlange and her monsters. For two days and two nights， the heroine is tortured but she does not speak the secrets of the Bird Soldiers. Just when she was about to pass away， Blue comes and saves White. But can the two girls defeat Belcschlange and her monsters!? Bird Fighter Bird Pink Japanese Title: バードファイター　バードピンク Airdate: March 13, 2009 'Plot' Only sole female fighter in Bird Five，Bird Pink， and the youngest fighter， Bird-Blue， find out an evil deed by Gangaler who plots to conquer the world and fight against them. But actually that’s a trap. After the tempered boot of Bird Five is taken during the fight， the secret of the tempered suit’s weakness is handed to the enemy. While Bird Pink rests to cure poison infected when fighting with Thorn Monster， Bird Blue solely fights against the enemy but finally captured. Bird Pink heads to rescue him and fight against them， but she is shot their developed ray weapon named Bird Killer Gun. Brainwashed， Bird Blue attacks Bird Pink， and Thorn Monster tears Bird Pink’s suit into pieces and whips her so harshly and chases down strong-minded Bird-Pink. Bird Pink removes her joints to get out of restriction and fights against them. But her wounded body cannot catch up with her strong mind. Bird Blue sacrifices his life to rescue Bird Pink in imminent danger， but his deed is going to be useless. ”I don’t want to die until I beat you...” She resents against the enemy. But She gets killed and her body is exposed on TV nationwide. (BAD END) Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:Japanese Live Action Category:2010-2019